Por siempre, muchas veces
by Arya Greene
Summary: [AU] Porque la vida nunca es fácil, Sakura lo sabe. Sasuke lo sabe. Los problemas del pasado no siempre tienen solución, ¿o sí?... A pesar de todo, siempre serás tú... Por siempre, muchas veces... Tú... T por lenguaje, tal vez cambie...
1. Sakura

Recién graduada de biología. 24 años y trabajando en una oficina de bienes raíces como recepcionista. _Recepcionista_ …

No es como que me esté quejando de mi trabajo, pero no es exactamente lo que planeaba al terminar mi carrera, ¿me explico?

Mi madre seguramente no estaría orgullosa de mí. Tampoco mi padre. No es como que sepa exactamente lo que mis padres sentirían o pensarían de mis acciones o decisiones. Dejaron de estar conmigo hace tantos años que ya ni siquiera los recuerdo.

Podría decir que mi vida es normal. Amigos con los que salgo cada viernes a un bar. Vida social relativamente activa. Un trabajo que no requiere que use absolutamente nada de mi intelecto, pero un buen trabajo a final de cuentas. Y justo es ahí donde reside el problema conmigo. No soy feliz. Al menos no completamente.

Ino dice que es porque me falta un buen _revolcón_. Hinata dice que es porque estoy desanimada por no haber obtenido el trabajo que yo quería.

¿Y yo? Yo no digo nada.

Tal vez si hiciera las cosas de manera diferente, todo cambiaría. Pero es tan difícil querer cambiar, querer superarte… Querer más y no conseguirlo…

Al menos creo que mi existencia no puede ser peor.

Confío (ciegamente) en que si doy mi mejor cara a los golpes que recibo (y que seguramente seguiré recibiendo), seré recompensada.

Algún día… Eso espero… Realmente lo deseo… Porque más mierda no puedo soportar.

* * *

Tuve un novio hace un par de años.

Todo terminó cuando decidió meterse con la (estúpida) vocalista de su banda una noche que no pude ir a verlo tocar.

Había estado trabajando, y mi jefe decidió que justo ese día necesitaba revisar todos los archivos que no se había dignado a tocar en todo el año.

Esa razón no le fue suficiente cuando le expliqué que no podría ir a verlo. Se enojó y lo mejor que pudo hacer es cogerse a Kohari.

Nunca me dio una explicación. Supongo que no tuvo la inteligencia necesaria para inventar algo.

Aunque bueno, creo que también tengo parte de culpa.

Conocí a Idate luego de terminar la preparatoria. Yo había estado en unos cursos de matemáticas y ciencias previos a la universidad y él fue mi asesor.

Siempre me decía que me veía triste y quería animar _mi linda carita_. Yo sonreía a medias para darle gusto. No sabía que yo realmente estaba deprimida.

Cuando decidí darme una oportunidad de volver a querer, pensé que tal vez podría llegar a amarlo como el merecía (al menos hasta ese momento). Pero nunca fue _**él**_.

En verdad pensé que podía amarlo… Y cuando sentí que lo quería mucho, me di cuenta de que querer y amar son cosas completamente diferentes.

Es por ello que creo que tengo algo de culpa al hecho de que me hubiera engañado. Durante 4 años no le di lo que él me daba…

Y por eso, no lo culpo…

* * *

\- _¿Irás hoy al Ichiraku, Frentona?_

\- Sí, sólo que más tarde- contesté por teléfono a Ino-. Dile a los chicos que no me esperen.

\- _Vale, te esperamos…_

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré. Eran las 5 de la tarde y ya estaba harta. Pero al menos es viernes y veré a mis amigos. Media hora más y saldría de este infierno.

Coloqué los papeles nuevos que me había entregado Kotetsu en la mañana dentro del archivero y me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe, el señor Kinōe.

Al abrir la puerta, lo encontré frente a su computadora tecleando como desenfrenado.

Para ser un agente de bienes raíces, tenía mucho trabajo (o al menos eso aparentaba).

\- Dime, ¿ya terminaste?- me recibió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Si señor, dejé los archivos que Kotetsu entregó hoy en el archivero superior, organicé las listas de venta de la semana y avance el reporte de compra del inmueble de los Sarutobi que seguramente Izumo entregará hoy en la noche- informé lo más tranquila que pude. No quería que mi jefe se diera cuenta de lo tedioso que encontraba todo esto.

\- Muy bien- dijo levantando por fin la cabeza del monitor y me observó-. Te veo el lunes entonces.

Sonreí (forzadamente) y me despedí.

Salí de la zona de oficinas hacia la parada de autobús y noté que mi celular vibraba. _Naruto_.

-¿Qué pasó?

\- _¿Qué es eso de que irás más tarde al Ichiraku?_

Rodé los ojos, divertida.

\- Tengo que bañarme y descansar un poco- contesté-. Yo a diferencia de ti, sí trabajo.

\- _Más vale que llegues, eh._

Volví a rodar los ojos.

\- ¡Sí, ahí estaré!- dije-. Y ya déjame porque debo tomar el autobús.

Colgué sin escuchar su réplica y guardé el teléfono en mi abrigo.

Entrando a mi casa (un pequeño departamento que compartía con mi amiga Tenten), me dirigí al refrigerador y saqué el plato de ensalada que había dejado el día anterior. Comí lo más lento que pude mientras veía videos en internet en mi vieja laptop y cuando terminé me dirigí al baño a tomar esa ducha que tanto necesitaba.

Siempre nos reunimos a las 7 y como ya eran las 6:40, me apuré para que no me estuvieran molestando (o acosando, si es que requieren de un término más adecuado).

Crucé las puertas del bar a las 7:25 y me encontré a mis amigos donde siempre.

La primera en verme fue Ino, pero la mirada que me lanzó cuando me vio se me hizo extraña. Sonreí y me acerqué a la mesa, pero sentí que el ambiente se tensó cuando saludé.

No entendí el por qué, hasta que reparé en alguien que hacía años no veía.

Era _**él**_.

* * *

Sasuke fue, es y (a este paso) será siempre el chico al que realmente he querido… Amado, si se quiere poner en términos más honestos. Por desgracia es ese mismo chico que rompió, ha roto y seguirá rompiendo, mi corazón.

La primera vez fue a los 12 años, cuando se mudó a Oto con su familia y no lo vi por 3 años.

Regresó cuando terminamos la secundaria, a los 15 años (más alto, más guapo y mucho más serio). Yo seguía enamorada de él.

A los 16 años, conoció a Karin, se enamoró de ella y se hicieron novios. ¿Y yo? Yo seguía enamorada de él.

Y la última vez que _rompió mi corazón,_ fue cuando teníamos 18.

Había estado triste porque a unos días de mi presentación de ballet, que contaría como una graduación, me había torcido el tobillo izquierdo y todo se fue al caño. Si de por si ver a Sasuke con Karin todos los días me deprimía, esto había sido el colmo.

Fue el día previo a la graduación, cuando pasó…

Necesitaba a un amigo, y aunque yo estaba (estoy) enamorada de él, siempre nos llevamos bien. Yo hablaba, el sólo escuchaba. Siempre había sido así. Uno que otro comentario sarcástico, mordaz o burlón, pero siempre nos habíamos llevado así.

Cuando llegué a su casa, luego de haber estado llorando toda la mañana, lo encontré con todas sus cosas en cajas.

\- ¿Sasuke?- pregunté confundida- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y fue ahí cuando me lo dijo.

Regresaba a Oto, donde le habían dado la beca completa para estudiar música. Pero no se iría solo. Karin se iría con él.

Asintiendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los puños cerrados y unas enormes ganas de desaparecer, me despedí de él. Le deseé lo mejor y me fui corriendo a mi casa.

No aparecí para la graduación. No aparecí para la fiesta.

Sólo mis amigas supieron donde estuve. Y lo que hice.

Nunca más volvimos a hablar de ese día.

* * *

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- ¡Regreso, Sakura!- gritó un sonriente Naruto al otro lado de la mesa- ¡El imbécil regresó!

Nos observamos unos segundos.

Y sonreí… Forzadamente.

Soy Sakura, por cierto.

* * *

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, es historia original de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Mi primer fic del Narutoverse...**_

 _ **¿Reviews/Comentarios?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_


	2. Enfrentamiento

Ahí estaba él, sentado a un lado de Naruto, con una cerveza y un cigarro en la mano. Se veía cómodo. Tenía una expresión relajada (que antes no tenía), que lo hacía lucir maduro y mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Había crecido también. -

Respiré hondo y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de haber llegado, me acerqué a él con una sonrisa (que no devolvió), le di un abrazo (que no correspondió) y pretendí sentir gusto de verlo ahí.

No me malentiendan. Por dentro me quería morir.

Podía sentir la tensión, la mirada expectante de los demás que nos observaban como si en cualquier momento ambos fuésemos a prendernos fuego y arder. Fingí que no lo noté.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó luego de lo que me parecieron años.

\- Excelente- contesté rápidamente. Quizá demasiado rápido y animosamente. Seguramente Ino, del otro lado sabía que estaba fingiendo tanta "felicidad"- ¿y tú?

\- Bien.

\- Que bueno- tomé una cerveza de la cubeta que estaba en la mesa, me di la vuelta y me senté junto a Ino y Tenten.

\- ¿Y entonces porque regresaste, Sasuke?- preguntó Kiba, como tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

\- Vengo a hacer unos arreglos para mi tío Madara- dijo con un leve enfado-. Estaré dos meses y me regreso.

\- ¿Osea que no te vienes a vivir aquí?- preguntó Neji-. Creí que estarías más tiempo.

\- No, paso.

Nos quedamos serios.

Era por todos bien sabido que Sasuke siempre detestó vivir en Konoha. No nos sorprendía que no quisiera regresar.

Las preguntas siguieron un rato, hasta que Naruto se levantó llevándose a Sasuke y los demás chicos a las mesas de billar.

Cuando ya los vimos lejos, mis cuatro amigas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entre sí, hasta que las dirigieron hacia mí.

\- No digan nada- dije de forma monótona.

\- Te juro que no lo sabía- dijo Temari-. Cuando lo vi, olvidé completamente que tal vez te causaría algún… Eh, algún…

\- ¿Algún?

\- Sakura, no te enojes- entró Ino a la conversación.

\- No estoy enojada- dije seria viendo la botella vacía que tenía en mis manos-. Sólo no entiendo qué hace aquí.

Las cuatro me vieron pesadez.

\- P-por cierto- dijo Hinata bajando la voz (aunque no había necesidad pues nadie podría oírnos por la música)-. No mencionen a Karin.

Levanté la vista confundida.

\- Parece que se separaron.

Dirigí la vista hacía la mesa de billar y lo observé. Estaba recargado en la pared encendiendo un cigarro junto a Shikamaru que hablaba con él y reían por algo que había dicho.

\- No parece molesto- comentó Tenten.

\- N-Naruto dice que ha cambiado mucho- comentó Hinata-. Pero aun así me dijo que les pidiera que no la mencionaran.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Sakura…- advirtió Ino. Torcí la boca.

\- Seré honesta- dije tomando otra botella de cerveza-, no me siento cómoda. Ni un poco.

\- No seas aguafiestas. Tiene 6 años que no lo vemos- dijo Temari restándole importancia a mi molestia-. Es nuestro amigo a pesar de lo que haya o NO sucedido entre tú y él.

Tenía razón. El hecho de que yo aún estuviera dolida por su rechazo (que nunca me declaré pero aun así), no tenía por qué afectar la relación que los demás tenían con él.

Tendría que aguantarme y ni modo.

\- En fin -suspiró Tenten volteando a verme seria- ¿cuándo piensas renunciar a tu trabajo y buscar otro de verdad?

Bufé. Todos los días me preguntaban lo mismo.

\- No sé- contesté secamente-. Tal vez me encanta mi trabajo y no te has dado cuenta.

Ino, Temari y Tenten rodaron los ojos.

\- El mes que viene la profesora Suzume se jubilará- dijo Hinata animada-. Si te interesa dar clases medio tiempo en preparatoria, podría recomendarte.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Podría ser- dije considerándolo como una buena opción.

Seguimos platicando un rato más, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya llevaba 7 cervezas ingeridas y nada de comida en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué les parece si seguimos la fiesta en mi casa?- preguntó Naruto. Ya habían terminado de jugar y no me había dado cuenta de que habían regresado todos a la mesa.

Podía notar mis mejillas calientes y estaba algo cohibida por el alcohol en mi organismo.

Cuando todos se levantaron de sus asientos para irse, no quise quedarme atrás, pero tropecé con la silla de Tenten y casi caí de boca, de no ser por Kiba, que alcanzó a sostenerme.

\- Ay Sakura, si no sabes tomar no lo hagas- regañó burlón.

\- ¡Calla!

Me estiré lo más digna que pude y dirigí la mirada a Sasuke. Me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Giré la cabeza rápidamente, avergonzada por lo que había pasado y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al llegar a casa de Naruto (y Hinata), me dirigí al refrigerador, tomé 3 onigiris y una botella de vodka que había dejado ahí para la siguiente reunión.

Me instalé en el sofá y me dispuse a ingerir mis sagrados alimentos.

Todos me vieron extrañados, pero yo simplemente los ignoré.

No es normal que yo haga este tipo de cosas (ponerme ebria y eso), pero sentí que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Con creces.

Mientras todos estaban en la mesa, cerveza en mano, jugando cartas, yo los observaba en mi rincón.

Me sentía infantil, pero no podía evitar encapricharme con el hecho de estar lo más lejos posible de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no paraba de verlo.

Me recosté en el sofá un momento, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos estaba todo obscuro y la mesa vacía.

Me incorporé asustada y sentí una cobija tapándome. Cuando pude poner más atención a mí alrededor, noté que no estaba sola.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, con otro cigarro, sentado en el mismo sofá donde había estado yo dormitando momentos antes.

\- Así que- dio una calada a su cigarrillo- esta es la bienvenida que recibo luego de 6 años…

No contesté.

\- ¿Vas a seguir alejándote de mí, lanzándome miradas de odio y fingiendo que te da gusto que esté aquí?- preguntó entornando los ojos mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo no…

\- Déjate de esa mierda, Sakura- interrumpió molesto, sin levantar la voz-. No soy estúpido.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré con culpa.

\- No sé qué me pasa hoy- dije casi en un susurro. ¿Acaso me sentía regañada?

Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba en el descanso del sillón y giró su cuerpo hacía mí. Se veía muy molesto.

\- No sé qué te hice, pero no entiendo por qué estas así conmigo- dijo entornando nuevamente los ojos.

 _Nada más me rompiste el corazón 3 veces, te fuiste a vivir con tu novia y no supe una mierda de ti en 6 putos años._

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

\- No quiero hablar contigo sobre nada en general, ¿de acuerdo?- dije un poco molesta.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás en tus días o qué?

 _Oh no… No hiciste esa pregunta, maldito idiota…_

\- No fíjate- levanté la voz ya molesta completamente-. No necesito estar en mis días para querer ser una perra contigo, no seas estúpido.

Rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón.

\- Pues no sé qué demonios te pasa- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-. Pero cuando quieras dejar de ser un maldito cavernícola y hablar conmigo decentemente, me avisas.

Gruñí, le aventé uno de los cojines, el cual le pegó en la espalda pero ignoró y me dejó sola en la sala.

Me crucé de brazos y me deje caer de espaldas nuevamente en mi lugar. Torcí la boca y cerré mis ojos.

Alcancé a oír ruido en la cocina, sus pasos que salían y regresaban a la sala, abrí los ojos y lo vi cruzar por el pasillo sin voltear a verme. Entró a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes que Naruto y Hinata tenían y cerró la puerta.

Suspiré, llevando mis manos a mi cara y vi la hora.

4 de la mañana. Genial.

No era raro que nos quedáramos a dormir en casa de Naruto, pero nunca me había quedado en el sillón, y de hecho el cuarto en el que había entrado Sasuke era el que yo siempre uso. Así que tragándome mi orgullo me levanté del sillón, avancé por el pasillo y abrí la puerta.

Seguramente me escuchó porque no mostró reacción alguna.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de su celular.

\- Estás en mi cuarto- dije lo más tranquila que pude.

Volteó a verme como si le hubiese contado un pésimo chiste, bufó y volvió a su celular.

\- Hablo en serio- dije-. Aquí duermo cada vez que venimos.

\- Pues con la pena, pero yo dormiré aquí- dijo apagando el celular y dándome la espalda, acomodándose en la cama.

Apreté los puños tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Salte de aquí- ordené molesta-. Este es MI cuarto.

No se movió.

No pude evitarlo y le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¡Salte!

\- ¡Mierda, Sakura!- se quejó. Se levantó de la cama y volteó a verme completamente furioso-. Ya estuvo, déjate de estupideces. Pareces una maldita niña malcriada, ¿cuál es tu jodido problema?

\- ¡Tú eres mi problema!- dije sin pensar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me tapé la boca con las manos y vi que todo el coraje de Sasuke desapareció de su cara, así como el mío desaparecía de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nada- dije-. Olvídalo.

Me sonrojé tanto, que estaba casi segura que aún en la obscuridad Sasuke podía notarlo.

Relajó el cuerpo y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté en voz baja, casi no queriendo que me escuchara.

\- Intentando dormir, tarada.

\- No aquí en el cuarto, idiota. En Konoha.

Tomó otro cigarrillo del buró, lo encendió y entornó los ojos.

\- No que no querías hablar conmigo- dijo casi sarcástico.

\- No tiene caso entonces- Rodé los ojos.

\- Madara necesita que haga unas cosas por él- contestó serio.

No dije nada. Me limité a observarlo.

Por muy enojada que quisiera estar con él, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que me seguía gustando. Pero era más mi coraje hacia él, que prefería tener la fachada de perra maldita ante él, a ser la niñata estúpida y enamorada.

\- Sólo estaré dos meses y regreso a Oto- continuó sin dar mucho detalle.

\- Supongo que es lo mejor- dije sin saber que decir.

Vi su ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

Aunque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle era privado y probablemente desataría algún tipo de pleito (típico) entre él y yo, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

\- Naruto nos dijo que no te preguntáramos esto…

\- ¿Ajá?

\- Pero… ¿Y Karin?

Su rostro, que momentos antes había estado relativamente relajado, se tensó y poco a poco su respiración se volvió pesada.

 _Sí, la he cagado en grande._

\- No hay nada que decir sobre ella- dijo molesto nuevamente-. No es de tu incumbencia.

Lo miré desafiante, aunque por dentro me estaba cagando de miedo, literalmente.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté burlona- ¿Te dejó?

Vi que apretó los puños, el cigarro desapareció en su mano y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que realmente estaba siendo grosera, estúpida e imprudente. Si antes no la había cagado, ahora sí había sido en serio. Sus ojos negros, casi estaban rojos del coraje.

\- Sí Sakura, me dejó- dijo de una manera tan ácida, llena de coraje y dolor que hasta yo lo sentí-. Y si tanto quieres saber, está en Ame, casada con un _amigo nuestro_ esperando un _hijo_.

 _ **Mierda…**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Muchas gracias a las Akime Maxwell, Cami y Yamilna por sus reviews :) los aprecio de corazón.  
Si alguien tiene algún comentario, es bien recibido...Y muchas gracias por leer.  
Hasta la próxima :)**_


	3. Palabras a Medias

\- ¿Qué tú qué?- preguntó Ino con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Eres tonta o qué te pasa?- secundó Tenten molesta parada frente a mi dando vueltas alrededor de la mesita de la sala.

Hinata me observaba con pena y Temari solo negaba con los ojos cerrados en el sillón de enfrente.

\- ¿No querías que te contara más detalles sobre su vida, Sakura? ¿Es que acaso te encanta estar al borde del problema?- Ino seguía regañándome- ¿No fue Hinata lo suficientemente específica diciendo que NO mencionáramos a Karin?

Estábamos las cuatro en mi departamento, en una pequeña intervención que había preparado Hinata luego de que le contara lo de mi altercado con Sasuke la noche anterior. Aunque en parte lo presenció en la mañana que nos vio mandándonos miradas de odio ya sin tapujo alguno.

\- Me hizo enojar- me defendí-. Es un pesado.

\- No Sakura, estás enojada desde hace años, pero él no tiene la culpa- habló Temari por fin-. Le debes una disculpa.

La miré indignada y observé que mis otras tres amigas asentían. Bufé.

\- ¿Qué mierda?- me quejé-. No quiero.

\- No seas estúpida- dijo Ino-. Sabes que lo que hiciste no fue correcto.

Suspiré y me quejé.

\- Ya lo sé- dije después de un rato, apenada-. Me siento mal y me estoy desquitando con él, pero entiéndanme, estoy frustrada.

\- Sabemos que aún sientes lo mismo por él, pero tienes que dejarlo ir- dijo Tenten abrazándome-. Sé que no es fácil, pero esa es la realidad.

\- Lo he intentado, ustedes lo saben- dije triste-. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre vuelvo a él.

Me miraron con entendimiento. Todas tuvieron sus dificultades al principio, pero ya estaban con quién querían… Excepto yo.

\- Aun así, le debes una disculpa- repitió Temari.

Rodé los ojos, pero asentí.

No volví a ver a Sasuke, hasta el siguiente viernes que tocaba reunión nuevamente. Y fue bueno, pues tuve tiempo suficiente para masacrar mi mente con todas las cosas que quería decirle pero no me atrevía.

Toda la semana estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que decidí que tendría que improvisar, pues con Sasuke, nunca se sabe.

\- Tienes que darte la oportunidad de verlo como un amigo nada más, Sakura- me dijo Tenten la noche del jueves cuando cenábamos en mesita de la cocina-. Sólo estará poco tiempo, y ya desperdiciaste una semana.

\- Yo sé que sólo es mi amigo- dije con voz cansada-. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que la relación que tengo con él roce en la amistad siquiera.

Tenten suspiró, imagino que aburrida de mis pesares.

\- Son amigos, él es raro, tú eres rara. Con eso tienen.

Me fui a acostar pensando en lo que tendría que decirle mañana que lo viera.

Aunque no sería fácil pedirle una disculpa, quería llevar la fiesta en paz con él, sobre todo por mí.

Mi cordura (o la poca que quedaba de ella) me lo pedía a gritos.

* * *

Llevábamos veinte minutos esperando en el bar y no había señales ni de Naruto ni de Sasuke. Hinata había llegado a mi casa directamente junto con Tenten cuando ambas salieron de trabajar. Yo había salido de la oficina temprano así que estuve lista bastante rápido. Quería acabar lo más pronto posible con el asunto, pero que él no llegara me ponía nerviosa y me hacía darle aún más vueltas a mi cabeza.

Estaba a punto de decidir dejarlo para otro día cuando entraron.

\- Lo siento, el imbécil se retrasó- dijo Naruto cuando entró. Le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata y se sentó junto a ella.

\- A mi se me hace que querían tiempo a solas- bromeó Kiba.

Desde niños, Kiba siempre los molestó diciendo que eran un par de maricones closeteros enamorados mutuamente pero que no salían a la luz por miedo.

Las miradas de odio que le lanzaron Sasuke y Naruto a Kiba fueron suficiente para que se callara, no sin antes volver a reírse de ellos.

\- Hn.

\- ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?- preguntó Temari.

\- El tío de Sasuke es un esclavista- dijo Naruto con fastidio-. Ya entiendo porque nunca se casó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- No estás acostumbrado a esforzarte ni un poco, Naruto- comentó irónico-. Eso que me tuvo haciendo es lo mínimo que hay que hacer en cualquier trabajo.

\- Sí como no- dijo Naruto con un gruñido-. Se suponía que vendrías a arreglar asuntos legales, no a servir café, llevar donas y paquetes a medio edificio.

\- ¿Asuntos legales?- pregunté, y todos dirigieron la vista hacia mí. En este punto era bien sabido por todos que Sasuke y yo habíamos peleado.

\- Sí- contestó secamente sin voltear a verme.

Me recargué en el respaldo de mi asiento y decidí no volver a hablar.

Ino a mi lado carraspeó, dándome la señal de que debía hablar con él en ese momento, pero me limité a sonreírle lo más falsamente que pude y me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

Tal vez una o dos cervezas en mi organismo me harían soltarme un poco.

Lo necesitaría.

Como siempre, la charla siguió. Cuando íbamos por la tercera ronda de cervezas, decidí que era momento. Ya estaba lista y segura de lo que diría.

Algo así.

\- Eh, ¿Sasuke?- llamé despacio.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Que grupo de amigos más incómodos tengo, caray.

Volteó a verme inexpresivo. Sabía que seguía molesto pues en ningún momento me dirigió la palabra. No me había volteado a ver ni una sola vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Frunció el ceño, contrariado. Tal vez estaba incrédulo, o inseguro de si hablar conmigo sería buena idea. Aun así, se levantó de su silla y me siguió a la puerta.

Salimos del bar y avancé unos pasos para no estorbar el paso en la entrada. Me gire a verlo y se me fue el aire. Que esté enfadada con él no significa que no pueda notar lo guapo que es.

Sí, yo también me odio.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de piel, y aun me veía inexpresivamente.

\- Escucha, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- comencé, levemente apenada-. Estuvo fuera de lugar mi comentario y en ningún momento tuve la intención de hacerte sentir mal.

\- Hn.

Ambos permanecimos callados. Me removí un poco ya que me sentía incómoda. Como siempre.

\- Podrías decir algo en vez de gruñir- comenté levemente molesta por su falta de respuesta.

Rodó los ojos y me observó unos momentos antes de hablar.

\- Yo lo único que quiero saber es cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo- dijo fastidiado-. Me evitaste desde que llegue, no me hablas y si lo llegas a hacer, me atacas. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Es molesto.

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

 _Si tan solo supieras._

\- Mis problemas no son de tu incumbencia- solté.

\- Lo son cuando dices que yo soy el problema- recordó- ¿Podrías hacernos un puñetero favor y explicar eso?

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa y casi me ahogo.

\- Y-yo… No es ni el momento, ni el lugar para decirte eso- dije tratando de calmarme un poco-. Ni eso ni cualquier otra cosa.

Entornó los ojos como es su costumbre pero no dijo nada.

Se hizo otro silencio.

\- Me sorprende que no seas consciente de algo tan obvio- dije casi en un susurro-. Creí que eras más inteligente.

Al momento sigo sin saber si lo pensé en voz alta o lo dije para que él lo escuchara, pero eso sí, lo dije sin pensar.

\- Soy consciente, pero quiero oírlo de ti- contestó serio. Volví a abrir los ojos incrédula-. Quiero que por una vez tengas valor de hablar conmigo a la cara, Sakura. No soy estúpido.

Tragué pesado. Estaba en shock.

Sus ojos negros se mantenían fijos en los míos.

Y de pronto, nuevamente me enojé.

\- Entonces, si ya lo sabías ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- reclamé. Sentía las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos.

\- No tenía por qué.

Bufé y retiré la mirada de sus ojos. Me sentí avergonzada.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó acercando su rostro al mío-. Has cambiado mucho. Es frustrante.

\- No soy la única- dije ácidamente.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

\- No seas ridícula.

\- Estoy avergonzada en este momento.

\- No deberías.

\- Pues lo estoy- dije haciendo un puchero-. Vive con ello.

\- No sabía que fueras tan infantil.

Otro silencio.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Ya me dirás que haces realmente en Konoha?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?- presioné.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo que vine a hacer es asunto mío, no seas pesada- dijo con fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?- reclamé cruzando mis brazos y dando una patada al piso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó levantando los brazos, exasperado-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Sakura?

\- ¡Todo!

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, claramente impaciente y relamió sus labios. Me miró un segundo y suspiró.

\- Llevo molesto tantos años que realmente no recuerdo lo que es estar tranquilo- dijo serio-. Sé que me entiendes, pero primero quiero que seas honesta conmigo para poder serlo contigo.

No dije nada. Me limité a verlo sin saber bien que decirle.

\- ¿Por qué soy un problema?- preguntó con amargura-. Se supone que éramos amigos.

Silencio. Conocía las palabras a decirle, pero no podía expresarlas.

\- Sakura- susurró- ¿De qué tengo la culpa, exactamente?

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Sai se acercó.

\- ¿Planean regresar?- preguntó-. Pitochico está preguntando por ustedes.

\- ¡No le digas así a Naruto!- regañé, sintiéndome aliviada de salir de esta conversación que no quería seguir teniendo.

\- Vayan ustedes, yo me voy- dijo Sasuke con desgana.

\- Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue al estacionamiento donde estaba su carro. Me quedé parada un momento más hasta verlo irse en su Mazda negro (" _como su alma_ ", pensé), y regresé al bar.

Cuando nos vieron entrar sin Sasuke, el ánimo general decayó y nos fuimos cada quien a su casa sin seguir la fiesta.

Primera vez en 6 años.

* * *

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, agradezco a Akime Maxwell :) y a Gab... Mil gracias por comentar.  
A los demás, muchas gracias por leer, dejar review no cuesta nada :) no los cobro n.n**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
